1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading device.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image reading device has a casing and a cover. The cover is provided so as to be pivotable between an exposure position at which a document table provided on an upper surface of the casing is exposed and a covering position at which the cover covers the document table. In a state in which the cover is located at the exposure position, a document is placed on the document table such that an image-formed surface thereof faces the document table. Subsequently when the cover is moved from the exposure position to the covering position, the document is pressed onto the document table by a document pressing plate provided on the cover.
The cover is connected to the casing by a hinge. One end of the hinge is connected to a rear end portion of the cover through a pivot shaft that extends in a left-right direction. The hinge extends downward from the cover. A lower end portion of the hinge is supported by a hinge receiving portion provided in the casing so as to be movable in an up-down direction.
In the above arrangement, the cover can be moved from the covering position to the exposure position by lifting up a front end portion of the cover. Further, when a document with a large thickness such as a book is pressed by the cover, it is possible to lift up the cover with respect to the casing such that the cover becomes substantially parallel to the document table. Consequently, the image-formed surface of the document can be uniformly pressed onto the document table.